Promise
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Orphaned for more then eighteen years Naruto clings to the promise he made with a fellow orphan. And when after all these years the reason for him living is ripped from him when Sasuke can't remember what will he do? Yaoi


Hello Simply Hopeless here with yet another story for you. I do not own Naruto because if I did then Sasuke would have never broken poor Naruto's heart. Anyway I started to write the first two paragraphs because I was bored and then showed it to a friend and she thought I should just continue with it instead of deleting so here I am. I hope you enjoy and review it because if you don't this will be deleted.

Promise 

Prologue

Tears…

One by one they fell despite how many times he tried to sniffle them back. The heel of his hands pushed uselessly against closed lids before he let them fall limply into his lap. Because if he was to be truly honest with himself he would admit that he didn't want to stop crying as he took a deep shuddering breath before letting it out in a steamy puff.

Weary azure orbs that shimmered with more unshed tears watched as his breath unfurled from his trembling lips. The blonde barely noticed that it had started to rain, even when the seat of his pants became wet and muddy.

His golden locks clung tightly to his head as he continued to silently to cry in the small alley between two stores. His small body squatted down on the dirty, grit floor before numb fingers reached out to pluck at clumps of grass that dared to grow in such a dingy spot.

He barely noticed the person that slowly drew closer to him as soon as they spotted his crouched over frame. No the little boy's attention was too focused on the ball of fur on his lap. The rough yet glossy fur of the caramel colored dog was marred by the dark color of dried blood. Every once and a while his grubby hand would reach out to stroke the fur not minding the flecks of dried blood that would cling and fall off his hand to either land on his lap or on the wet ground.

"Ru… hiccup Ruru-chan are you s… hiccup sleeping," he finally managed to hiccup. Those were the first words that he had spoken since he had come to that god forsaken place. It was already late at night and he was sure that many that ventured to draw their eyes towards the alley would notice the shivering form of the blonde boy. But whether they choose to acknowledge that he was here or not didn't really matter at that moment because his best friend was dead.

His fingers clenched in the fur when he realized that the puppy in his lap would not raise it's little head to lap greedily at his fingers as if trying to see what Naruto had for lunch. No, no longer would he hear the happing yapping of the dog that followed him like his own personal shadow when he could sneak him in the orphanage.

Because when it all came down to it Ruru-chan was gone and was never coming back. And the boy could not help but put the blame fully on his tiny shoulders. If he had never met him or if he had caught him in time then the dog would have never been hit by that car but even as he fought to grasp the idea it didn't fully connect. No matter how many times he asked some of the residents in the orphanage or even the social workers that worked there.

They either ignored him, made fun of him, or both until he found himself at the door of the owner of the huge establishment. A busty blonde that was older then she appeared to be was the one who ran Konoha's Orphanage seeing as her own father had started up the project. So end her hands she ruled supreme and it was with her gentle words that Naruto had come to understand death.

But even then it wasn't enough for the blonde. Refusing to believe the words that were said he had snuck out while it was late and his head was nodding from sleepiness. The dog that he refused to give up to anyone, not even to Tsunade, was clutched tightly to his wiry chest. His bedridden slippers lost long ago as he climbed over the fence of the Orphanage to end up out here.

He was sure it'd be a while before they would notice he was missing… if they cared. Well he had to amend that because he knew two people who cared and those were Iruka-sensei and Baa-chan. But against all the many that blamed him for living that wasn't much hope in him wanting to go back.

He sneezed as his body couldn't take the frigid cold and began to make his teeth dance against teeth. His nose starting to run before he tried to snort it back and when he failed that he used the corner of his threadbare pajamas to rub the boogies away.

It was when he was starting to nod off to sleep, promising himself that he wouldn't leave Ruru-chan behind even if he abandoned his body that the person searching for him came. Their shadow fell over him even as they held up an umbrella to shield the child from the relentless ice rain.

Warm arms wrapped around his body, scooping him up before he could mumble a protest. But despite the sudden movement or the soft kiss to the forehead he clung desperately to the puppy in his arms. The dead body sandwiched between their own as the blonde refused to let go. Almost as if he truly did believe that Ruru-chan would wake up in a moment.

"I was worried about you," Tsunade scolded as she drew him closer. She chose to ignore his protests as she drew his frozen body as close to her as she could so that his own body could absorb some of her warmth. "What did you think you were doing!" she scolded as she pulled him away a bit to frown down at him.

"Mmm," was the boy's only distinctive comment. But when he saw that the older woman wanted more then that then he supplied dumbly, "Ruru-chan wanted to go outside for walkies."

"Ruru-chan…" Tsunade trailed off as she walked determinedly back to the orphanage. The slightly busy crowd parted for her as she moved with one arm wrapped tightly around the boy while the other held the umbrella proudly. "I told you… Ruru-chan is—" She began before she was interrupted by Naruto's weary voice.

"I know he's sleeping and he'll never wake up again. But maybe if I hopes wreally hard," he tried to reason. His big blue eyes looking hopefully at the other blonde before he found a kiss laid on his forehead and then the tip of his nose.

"Naruto what will I ever do with you," she sighed as she hugged the little boy closer. She barely noticed her personal assistant Shizune standing in the entrance hall of orphanage as she stepped in. That was until Shizune cleared her throat making a pair of amber and blue eyes focus on the brunette.

"Ahem, Lady Tsunade we have just obtained another orphanage. We need you to fill out the paperwork before we assign him a room but you weren't here…" she trailed off when she noticed the shivering Naruto. "I see," Shizune came to her own conclusion.

"Take Naruto and draw him a bath. Then give him some chicken noodle so—"

"No me and Ruru-chan want ramen!" protested Naruto. He tried to grip Tsunade tightly but his fingers were soon pried away as he was deposited into Shizune's arms. So helpless was he that all he could do was draw the dead puppy up to his face to cuddle with a pout on his face.

"As I was saying give him chicken noodle soup, some cough medicine and a bath. Also I need you to take this child… what is his name?" Tsunade asked going into business mode.

"Uchiha… Uchiha, Sasuke," Shizune announced promptly.

"Well take Sasuke into Naruto's room and set him up in the unoccupied bed. He hasn't had a roommate in a long time and kami knows he'll need a new best friend," the older blonde conceded giving a small smile.

"But Ruru-chan is my…" Naruto trailed off feebly even as Shizune began to usher the silent Uchiha along even as she held onto the displeased Naruto.

"No buts Naruto Uzumaki!" cried out Lady Tsunade as the small blonde disappeared. And with a grown the older woman turned to face the staircase knowing that in her office awaited more paper work.


End file.
